


desperation looks good on you

by oceansonoda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, im a lesbian and i write about jeni getting fucked!, there's ofc fluff at the end i love aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansonoda/pseuds/oceansonoda
Summary: "You fuck," she seethes, "You know I don't like begging."Jieun smirks at her from between her legs. "I think you do," she says, and lets the tip of her tongue drag slowly across her pussy. Jeni growls, glaring down at her, and Jieun only laughs again, the mocking sound of it making Jeni's panties even wetter. "You do," Jieun repeats. "You just don't like how much it suits you."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 33





	desperation looks good on you

"Jieun, I'm so fucking _wet_ —"

Jieun laughs—actually fucking _laughs_ —as she brings her hand up from the inside of Jeni's thighs to rub her through her panties. Jeni whimpers and grips tightly on the bedsheets, bucking her hips up towards the touch.

"Obviously."

Jeni hisses through her teeth. "Arrogant bitch."

As if in response, Jieun presses her thumb down against Jeni's clit, tracing tight circles, and Jeni groans, tears springing into her eyes because it's so much, the friction feels so good but it's not _enough_ —

Then, before Jeni can really get into the rhythm of it, Jieun takes her hand away and resumes letting her fingers roam idly over Jeni's thighs and stomach. Jeni opens her mouth to protest, but then Jieun climbs on top of her so she's straddling her hips, and leans down to kiss her. Immediately Jeni arches into it, rubbing herself against Jieun's toned stomach as Jieun presses herself down against her, licking and sucking at her tongue. Jeni whimpers sensitively, wetness starting to drip down her thighs at the feeling of Jieun's piercing in her mouth, and when Jieun pulls away Jeni _whines,_ trying in vain to grind her hips up against her.

Jeni pants, feeling keyed-up and tense, but Jieun seems perfectly relaxed as she rubs her hands over Jeni's stomach, over her ribs, finally trapping her nipples between her fingers. Jeni glares at her, but Jieun remains focused on her breasts as she pinches and _pulls_ at the hardened nubs, and Jeni gasps from the pain, deciding in the same breath she wants more of it.

"Jieun," she says—whines, really, but she tries to ignore that—"don't fucking tease."

Jieun acts like she doesn't hear her, not even bothering to give a goddamn reply before she presses herself down again to trail kisses over Jeni's jaw. She licks along Jeni's earlobe, the cold metal of her piercing contrasting starkly with the warmth of her tongue, and Jeni struggles to breathe, rubbing her legs together and feeling the slick cover her thighs.

Jieun presses her hands to Jeni's hips, her nails digging in slightly. "Keep your legs spread for me."

Jieun holds Jeni's legs apart and bites harshly at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, and Jeni exhales shakily, fisting her hand in Jieun's hair. Jieun grabs it and pins it down easily, pressing her entire body against hers as she continues trailing her mouth downwards.

The moan is out of Jeni's mouth before she can stop it, and she feels Jiieun smirk against her breasts. Thinking that she'd like to rip the smile off her face, she starts to say something but at that moment Jieun presses the ball of her piercing against the peak her nipple and her words escape her in a groan. She gasps and shudders as Jieun licks in slow circles, struggling against Jieun's hold on her.

"You fuck," she seethes, focusing on getting the words out clearly; there's warmth and cold and teeth as Jieun licks and bites lower and lower, and it's overwhelming and Jeni wants more. Jieun presses a kiss to Jeni's pelvis, absurdly chaste, and Jeni holds back a whimper. "You know I don't like begging."

Jieun presses her tongue flat against Jeni's crotch but doesn't move it; her hands are firmly on Jeni's hips so she can't move either. Jeni takes in shaky inhales and tries and fails to keep silent as she breathes out, looking straight at Jieun with what she hopes is something threatening, but she knows isn't really, what with the tears in her eyes and the red covering her cheeks.

Jieun smirks at her from between her legs. "I think you do," she says, and lets the tip of her tongue drag slowly across her pussy. Jeni growls, glaring down at her, and Jieun only laughs again, the mocking sound of it making Jeni's panties even wetter. "You do," Jieun repeats. "You just don't like how much it suits you."

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" Jeni says, in between heavy breaths.

Jieun wraps her mouth around her clit, letting her teeth scrape against it, and Jeni chokes back a sob as she lets her head fall back, feeling how her panties are clinging to her, soaked and dripping.

Jieun flicks her gaze back up to her, her eyes crinkled with amusement. "You're so cute when you're desperate."

She sits up on her knees and grips Jeni's legs, spreading them wider so that she's completely exposed, save for the flimsy piece of fabric still in between her legs. Keeping her eyes locked on Jeni's, she hooks her fingers under the garter and tears it off, and tosses the torn pieces carelessly aside.

Jeni's panting without abandon now, her legs shaking as the cool air hits her; she feels herself clench around nothing. "Bitch," she seethes, "you fucking owe me."

"I'm sure you can buy another," Jieun says, her gaze now focused on Jeni's pussy. "Or your girlfriend Jet can," she sneers. There’s a new coldness behind her words, and Jeni feels herself throb in response. "Tell me, Jeni," Jieun says, her hands now roaming up and down Jeni's legs, nails scratching at the insides of her thighs. "Does she see you like this too? Do you whine and beg for her? Do you show this," her fingers hover above Jeni's folds, her clit, "pathetic side of yourself to everyone you sleep with?"

Jeni writhes against the bed, unable to decide if she wants more of Jieun's touch or if she wants to escape her teasing. She doesn't even know how Jieun got so good at talking like this. She feels like she could come right now, could come all over the sheets if Jieun would just touch her _once—_

Jieun looks back up at Jeni, and Jeni feels herself grow impossibly wetter at the derision in her expression.

"Look at you," Jieun says, her voice ringing out clearly despite its softness. "Dripping so much, so openly." She gathers the wetness running down Jeni's legs with her fingers. The energy between them seems to spike in the second before she finally touches her, presses her index finger against her entrance, and Jeni hisses and tries to thrust upward, but Jieun already has an iron hold on her hips with her other hand. "There's nothing more you want," Jieun murmurs, "than my fingers inside you, is there?" She takes her hand away, and Jeni cries out, tears falling down her cheeks. She's so close, so close, and _yet_ —

Jieun moves herself upward so she's kneeling directly above her. Jeni's chest is heaving, her eyes shining with tears as she pants openly, and Jieun looks as if she's enjoying the view. She shoves her hand down between her own legs, and Jeni sees two fingers slide inside of her easily.

She takes her fingers out, the wetness glistening down her palm, and Jeni licks her lips without thinking.

Jieun smirks, something dangerous in the glint of her eyes. "You want a taste?"

Without another word Jieun's thighs are on either side of Jeni's head; she can feel the powerful muscles flexing as she rides Jeni's face, grinding down against her mouth. Jeni eats her out greedily, pressing her tongue deeper inside to draw more of Jieun's wetness towards her mouth. She licks roughly from her entrance to her clit and Jieun gasps, pressing herself further down and moaning softly as Jeni repeats the motion a few more times. Jeni kisses Jieun's folds before licking her clit, rolling over it again and again in indistinct patterns, and it's when she wraps her lips around it, teeth scraping against the bud as she _sucks,_ that Jieun shouts, gripping Jeni's hair, legs shaking as she comes, grinding her pussy against her face, spilling everything inside her mouth as Jeni drinks obediently, licking up the excess that begins to run down Jieun's thighs.

Jieun breathes heavily in the aftermath, still clinging to Jeni's hair as the latter laps up the residue. She sighs in content and lifts herself up on her knees again and studies Jeni's face, and Jeni can't help her eyes from roaming over Jieun's body—the way her abs are flexing as she breathes, the heavy curves of her breasts, the hardened peaks of her nipples, the lines of her collarbones and neck, and the sharpness of her eyes, pupils blown-out and dark.

Jieun notices her staring and smiles, her hand reaching out to cup Jeni's cheek, and she instinctively leans into the touch.

"Now," Jieun says, the coldness in her voice making Jeni's heart race, "you're going to beg."

The hand on her cheek slides down to rest on her neck, the touch no longer gentle, and Jeni's eyes widen at the implication. She swallows thickly, and Jieun's smile broadens.

"We both know how this ends, Jeni," she says. "You decide how long we draw it out."

Jeni feels more wetness drip down her legs, feels the stain she's leaving on the sheets and wonders if she's actually about to come, practically untouched, and how much Jieun would punish her for it. Jieun's hand tightens around her throat and the pressure goes straight to her center, her clit throbs harder than the thrum of her heart inside her chest, and Jeni knows she's lost.

She closes her eyes and hopes it goes by quickly.

"Please," she whispers, heat flooding her body. "Please fuck me."

"Louder."

_Fuck._

Jeni swallows again, her tongue suddenly heavy. " _Please,_ " she repeats, more clearly. "Please fuck me, Jieun."

Jieun rubs her thumb over Jeni's jugular. "Look at me properly when you're talking."

Jeni opens her eyes, feeling almost delirious from how lightheaded she is, how much she wants this. She feels like she can't breathe. " _Jieun._ " She closes her eyes again when the sound comes out as a moan, but quickly opens them to continue. "Jieun, please," she whines, "please fuck me—," Jieun raises an eyebrow and Jeni feels her clit start to ache, feels herself tighten and she doesn't know if she can do this, how much longer she can last, "—please, god, I want your mouth," she rambles, "your mouth on my clit, and your fingers, fuck, your _fingers,_ " she gasps, her hips bucking up, "I want them inside me, _please Jieun—_ "

She's shut up by Jieun's tongue in her mouth, the ball of her piercing rolling over the sensitive skin and Jeni whines, arching up into the kiss, their nipples rubbing together as she runs her hands over Jieun's ribs and stomach.

Their mouths separate and Jeni only catches a glance of Jieun's tongue running over her lips before her neck snaps up as something explodes inside of her; suddenly three fingers are pressed deep inside her and she moans from the pain, the stretch, the _fullness—_

and then it's gone, and Jeni slams back down against the bed with a scream trapped in her throat as she claws at Jieun's sides; she's going to go fucking insane if Jieun keeps torturing her like this—

Then the fingers are back, curling against her front wall before pounding deeper and Jeni arches again, crying out a _"Yes!"_ as Jieun licks gently at her clit, leaving feather-light kisses and nips along her folds as her fingers fuck her hard and deep. Jeni's clutching the sheets, her knuckles white as Jieun takes her clit into her mouth, sucking wetly as her fingers continue thrusting and spreading. Jeni's entire body is shaking as she feels herself barely holding on, and it's when Jieun looks up at her, the ball of her piercing sliding out between her teeth as she licks over her clit, that her grip on her control snaps as she falls over the edge. She orgasms in waves, her inner walls pulsing wildly as Jieun fucks her through it. She shudders, tightening and spasming, and she can't even speak or make a sound, sensations coursing through her body like shockwaves as she finally feels the pressure break and melt into relief.

She doesn't know how long she lays there, trying to breathe. Eventually Jieun's lips are pressed against hers, soft and gentle as she cradles her face. "You're so beautiful," she sighs. "So beautiful and perfect. I love you so much, you know that? So much. You did so well," she kisses her again. "I love you." She says it like she can't say it enough, and Jeni laughs, the sound raspy and wheezy.

"Here," Jieun says, grabbing a bottle of water from the bedside table and opening it. She holds it to Jeni's lips and Jeni opens her mouth, ignoring the drops that spill down onto her chest as she drinks thirstily, finishing the whole bottle quickly.

"Good girl," Jieun says, and kisses her forehead.

Jeni nuzzles into Jieun's body, exhausted. She yawns. "We should get cleaned up."

Jieun runs a hand through Jeni's hair, rubbing soothingly over her scalp. "Want me to carry you to the shower?"

Jeni pouts, stretches across the bed, and works up the energy to push herself up into a sitting position. "Nah," she says, "if you carry me I might actually fall in love with you."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

Jeni rolls her eyes, unable to hide her grin as she pulls Jieun in for another kiss, and she feels something soar in her chest. She feels warm, and light, and beautiful, and she never wants to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> more porn of my ocs! once again featuring jeni, but this time with jieun! i don't consider this canon anymore bc it makes the timeline weird, but nevertheless it takes place in the same universe as my other fics, with jeni and jet in their vague open relationship. sorry all their names ended up so similar i rlly dunno how this happened. i hope you enjoy!! i appreciate you all and your kudoses and comments.


End file.
